School Daze
by ItIsn'tMusicIt'sAnObsession
Summary: Mr. Chase is done with his work in California and Annabeth is moving to New York. Her Parents are sending her to Goodman Highschool where Percy is. She's thrilled to be going to Goodman but Percy isn't. Percabeth later on!
1. Chapter 1

~ A/N: I am soooo bored. Someone once told me I would make a school one-shot but I relized I could make a good school story. So this is a trial run tell me if I should keep going with it. Btw, this is set after Botl. ~

~ School Daze ~

~ Annabeth's POV ~

~ Chapter 1 - Moving? ~

" We're Moving?! " I screamed. My parents had just told me that my Dad's work was done in California and we would be moving to the opposite side of the country.

" Keep your voice down Annabeth! Yes, we're moving to New York. " My Dad answered.

" Where will I go to school? " My little brothers asked.

" Goodman elementry and Annabeth will be going to Goodman Highschool. "

" Wait! Did you say _Goodman? "_ I questioned. If I remebered correctly that's where Percy goes.

" Yes, Annabeth. Are you losing your hearing? " my stepmom said.

" I'm in. When do we leave? "

" Just like that? "

" Just like that. So when do we leave? "

" In a week. Why are you so eager? " my Dad said suspiciously.

" No reason. I'm just ready for a change. " I lied.

" Uh-huh. Well your mom and I are going to get some boxes. Now while we're gone set out a week's worth of clothes and get everything ready to pack. Please behave while we're gone. " My Dad told us.

" Yes, sir. " we said in unison.

My Mom and Dad left and we all marched up the stairs to our rooms. I found a week's worth of clothes and gathered all my stuffed animals, books, and blueprints. After I had done all that I heard my brothers arguing. I groaned and stormed out of my room and into my brother's. I see them fighting over some legos and not doing what mom and dad told them to do.

" Shut up! Both of you, now do what mom and dad said! Give me those legos! " I shouted. I snatched the legos out of their hands and marched to my room. I sat down on my carpeted floor and poured the legos on the floor. I was in the middle of building the Washington Monument when the phone rang. " I got it! " I yelled to my brothers. I rushed to the phone and picked it up without looking at the caller ID. " Hello! Chase residence, this is Annabeth speaking! " I answered.

" Annabeth? This is Percy. " as he said that my heartbeat sped up.

" Hey Percy! What's up? "

" Nothing. I'm just doing homework and I need some help. "

" Okay. What do you need help with? "

" Um....I'm trying to find the circumfrence or something. " he said absentmindly.

" Do you mean diameter times pi ? " I questioned.

" Yeah.....I think. " he replied.

I laughed, " Okay pi is three point one four. Now all you have to do is multipy pi times radius. "

" Um. Okay. Thanks Annabeth! I'll call you tommorrow. "

" Don't hang up yet! I have something to tell you! "

" Yeah, what is it? "

" Never mind. Talk to you later. Bye! " I said thinking I would keep the news a surprise.

" O-kay. Bye Annabeth! " he said dragging out the o.

When my parents got home I had finished my Washington Monument and made a monument I have yet to name. We packed the rest of the day and when I fell asleep that night I had a nightmare.

~ A/N: R and R please! ~


	2. Chapter 2 A phone call and Nightmare

~A/N: It looks like I'm going to continue this story! Anyway I noticed that I made a mistake in the last chapter, the high school is Good not Goodman. So please excuse that error and I will fix that in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for all the kind reviews and encouraging me to go on! ~

~ Chapter 2 - Phone calls and a Nightmare ~

~ Annabeth's POV ~

I was walking in slow motion outside of Goode highschool. All the people were staring at me and shaking their heads saying " She doesn't belong here. ". I slipped in the metal doors and started down the hall. Everywhere I went the people taunted me. I blocked them out and kept inching forward. When I reached the first set of lockers I saw Percy leaning over a girl. Rachel. He was smiling and laughing, when he looked at me he groaned and kissed her. I tried to run out of Good but my feet wouldn't move. When they broke apart she started to turn deadly white with red eyes and fangs. Percy smiled an evil smile and did the same. All around me the people turned into monsters. They all lunged and right as they were going to sink their fangs in my neck, I awoke. I was sweating like crazy and my tank top was soaked through. " It was just a dream, Annabeth. It's not real. " I told myself. I felt silly for being so scared of that dream. I've defiently have had worse dreams, but in a different way that one was just as bad. I stood up and slipped on my white Hollister slippers. I walked to the end of my bed where my clothes were sitting and pulled out a deep green hoodie with AE written on the front. I tip-toed down the hall when I passed my brother's room, I glanced in the door and saw them sleeping peacefully. _Lucky,_I thought to myself. I kept on down the hall and then down the wooden stairs. They creaked under my weight but I kept on. I was surprised when I found my Dad sipping coffee in the kitchen. " Hey Honey! What are doing up so early? Nightmare? " he whispered.

" Yeah, what about you? "

" I'm always up this early. " he replied.

I glanced at the clock, 5:00, " Oh. "

" I don't have to work today so do you want to watch a movie? "

" I guess. " I mumbled.

I followed him into the living room and he slipped in a DVD in the player. " What did you put in? "

" Watch and see! " he said winking at me. I yawned and sank onto the couch. My Dad sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. I yawned and waited through the previews. It was documentry on World War aircrafts. Normally, I would have loved to watch it but I was still tired so I closed my eyes and leaned my head on my Dad's shoulder. I listened to his deep breathing and felt the warmth of his body seep into me. I must have fell asleep cause when I woke up my brothers ( A/N: Can someone please tell me their names?! ) were playing in the hall. It must have been at least ten cause they didn't get up till a minimum of nine-forty. I stood up and stretched my legs then headed to the kitchen. My stomach growled and I decided to get some food. I was about to open the refrigator when I noticed a note in my step-mom's script. " Annabeth, we're going out to get _more_ boxes. We'll be back in a few hours. " . _Okay, like I care,_ I thought to myself. I opened the door and grabbed an apple. My step-mom was weird about keeping fruit cold. As I ate my apple I headed upstairs to my room. I opened the door and started digging through my packed boxes until I found my silver i-pod and black laptop. I hopped on my bed and cut on my laptop, then I fumbled with my i-pod until I had found my favorite song for the moment. I was about to put the headphones in when the phone rang. I groaned and slid off the bed. " I got it! " I yelled. I answered the phone and a salesman starting trying to sell me cosmetics. I hung up and started to walk away when it rang again. I snatched up the phone and yelled, " Look, I don't want to buy anything! "

" Fine, I wasn't trying sell you anything. " A familiar voice answered.

I blushed, " Sorry, thought you were someone else! "

" That's fine! So how are you? "

" I'm good. Guess what! "

" Um.....you're annoying? "

" No! I'm moving to New York! "

" What?! You can't move! " my friend Allison yelled.

" I have to for my Dad's work. " ,and other reasons.

" Oh, well, do you want to do something today? " she questioned.

" Absolutely! What did you have in mind? "

She paused for a minute like she was thinking before screaming into the phone," Rollerskating! So meet Kirsten and I at the rink one'o'clock? "

" Sure! "

" Okay, see you there! " she said cheerfully. I heard a click the I hung up too. I heard the front door open and went to greet the guest. It was my mom and dad.

" Hey! How did box finding go? "

" Great! We got a ton of them! " my step-mom answered.

" Um. May I go rollerskating with Kirsten and Allison today at one? "

" Sure, Darling! I'll drive you! " my Dad said.

" Great! What time is it now? "

" 12:15. "

" Already?! I need to get ready! " I shouted while bolting up the stairs. It was cool outside but not too bad. I slipped on some cut-offs and a simple black tank top. I accesorized with a silver chain that had a simple owl on the end then I put on my matching owl earrings. I went to the bathroom where I put on a little eyeliner and lipgloss and pulled my blonde hair into a high ponytail. I walked back downstairs and went to the garage where I found my rollerblades. I went back inside and looked for my dad. He was on the internet betting on some model airplane, " Dad, I'm ready to go. "

" Okay, just give me a minute. ", I was about to argue when I rembered that I had left my knife on my end-table. I ran _back_ upstairs and founnd my bronze knife lying in it's sheath on the white nightstand. I grabbed it but then I relized I had nowhere to put it! " Damn. " normally I don't cuss but sometimes it slips. I really didn't want to carry a purse but I had to take my knife. I grabbed a black purse that was covered in sequins from my step-mom's closet and walked back down stairs. I spotted my rollerblades and sent a thank-you to my mother. I _hated_ carrying purses, they are so annoying. I slid the knife down the side of the rollerblade in between the actual shoe and the padding. My dad rounded the corner with a suspicious look on his face, " Are you sure you're going to need that? "

" Not sure, but it's not a good idea to leave without it. "

He nodded and walked to the counter where he picked up his keys. When we walked outside we immediently got drenched. Apparently it was raining. I ran to the passenger's side and hopped in. We drove for about fifteen minutes till we reached the rink. As soon as I got out I told my dad goodbye and turned around when I did I was shocked at what I found.

~ A/N: Haha! I know it was mostly dialogue but as you can probaly see I've set up for some action. R and R! Btw sorry it took so long to update! ~


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise!

~ A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update but I had to update " Fates Intertwined ". ~

~ Chapter 3 - Surprise! ~

~ Annabeth's POV ~

" THALIA?! " I screeched in surprise.

" Annabeth? " she said turning around.

" What are you doing here? " I replied while wrapping my arms around her.

" The Hunters. We're checking on Typhon. " she said returning my hug.

" You look happy! "

She laughed, " I am! I enjoy being with the Hunters and I got to see you! "

" It's really great to see you Thalia! Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm moving to New York! "

" What?! Why? "

" My Dad's done with his WWII stuff! I'm going to Goode Highschool! That's where Percy is! "

" Annabeth, I wouldn't. You're going to have your heartbroken. "

" No, I'm not! How could say such a thing! "

" Annabeth listen to me! He's going to break your heart! Don't trust him! " she said shaking my shoulders.

" You're wrong. " I whispered.

" No, I'm not and you know it. ", she took her hands off my shoulders and shook her her head.

" Bye Thalia, I'm meeting some friends. " I replied glumly.

" Bye Annabeth. See you in New York. ", I was about to ask her what she meant when my friends came running over.

" Hi Annabeth! " Kirsten and Allison yelled in unison.

" Hey guys! Ready to do some skating? " I said while raising my skates.

" Sure! "

I followed Allison and Kirsten inside the rink. Kirsten's long brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail ( like mine ), she was wearing white capris with a navy blue babydoll shirt. Allison was wearing a black mini skirt with a red long sleeve A&E shirt. She had her long blonde hair down with a black sequin hairband. We all walked into the warm building and were pratically blinded by the flashing disco lights. Younger kids were speeding around the outer rim of the concrete slab. The walls were striped red and white like a circus tent and the rink had a snack bar over in the corner along with skate rentals. We had all brought our own so we headed straight to the benches. We forced our feet into the skates and walked onto the concrete. I started to glide across the rink ignoring the pain from the knife in my shoe. Allison and Kirsten came up beside me and linked their arms in mine. I smiled and we started skating in unison. We were doing perfectly till Kirsten stumbled and we all collapsed on top of each other. We started laughing but I stopped when I saw it standing in the middle of the rink. The Nemein Lion. " Um...why dont ya'll go get some drinks. "

" Okay...are you all right? You look kind of pale. "

" Fine. "

Once they had left I withdrew my dagger and snuck up behind the lion. I hit him in the rear with the butt of my sword and skated towards his mouth. The Lion finally noticed I was there and roared in my face. " Show off. " I muttered. He ran towards me and tried to bite my head off, literly. I skated around him and jumped onto his back. Have you ever tried to ride a lion with rollerblades on? I wouldn't suggest it. He kicked his rear legs up and almost fell off. He bucked again but this time I flew off, my head hitting the concrete with a sickening crack.


	4. Author's Note Happy Thanksgiving!

Author's Note

Important Notice!

Due to Thanksgiving I will not be able to update. Since I am Homeschooled my mom says that if I want a Christmas break I will have to work through the Holidays. So I will not be able to update, I will try to update Friday but I cannot make any promises. Thank you to all my readers and I'm sorry I have to delay my updates but I will try to make it up to you. I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving!

Love,

Athena0228


End file.
